The Journey
by Nekosama13
Summary: What is love? The path to re-discovering just what love is. Modern AU. Not really related to the movie.
1. Chapter 1: The Division

***I own none of the characters, only the idea is my own. Please read and review if it so please you. Thanks!***

The constant honking and swerving cars were driving him crazy. He dropped his head on the steering wheel, exhausted by the wait. He had traveled about five miles in the last ten minutes and still had another ten miles to go. The traffic was always insane, regardless of the time, but today was especially frustrating. Because today was _the day_ , the day he was going to propose.

He'd been planning for months in secret meetings with their friends. He'd go out on Friday night for "boy's night" at the bar, but actually go to Jack's house to plan his surprise. They had gone through so many elaborate plans, but had finally decided on something simple. She wasn't the kind of girl who wanted to make a scene. He was worried it wouldn't be romantic enough, but their friends always said it would be fine. All he really needed was his love for her.

And he was madly in love with her. She was everything to him. He loved combing his fingers through her dark hair. Her smile was infectious and she even looked cute when she pouted. He loved that she was almost as tall as he was, because he could wrap his arm around her waist as they walked together.

The one thing he knew he had perfect was the ring. He'd seen her pause at the shop window every time they went to the mall. It was always the same ring in the display. So he saved up to buy it. His job as an undertaker wasn't the most glamorous, but it paid well and he wasn't worried about finances.

She was tired, tired of the monotony of her life. She had moved in with her boyfriend two years ago when they were madly in love. Or so she had thought. The first few months were a confusing maze of trying to figure out boundaries and habits. She still wasn't used to the way he put his dishes in the cupboards; she always opened the wrong door for the plates.

But now every day seemed to be the same: wake up, eat breakfast, go to work, eat lunch, come home, eat dinner, watch tv together, and go to sleep. Some weekends they would go to the mall and walk around, but never buy anything. She paused at the jewelry store window every time, looking at the happy couple on the display, wondering if she would ever feel that way. The reflection she saw seemed to say no.

She didn't know if the love was gone or if it had just cooled so that she couldn't feel it anymore. There's had been the kind of romance where everyone had known they were in love, everyone except themselves. They had danced around each other for the longest time until he finally stumbled on the words "I love you." She had been so happy then.

When he went out to hang out with his friends, she pretended to be lonely, but secretly felt relieved when he was gone. She would call up her best friend Tia and they would chat on the phone about everything and anything except him. Never him.

She felt stifled but at least she knew what to expect. She knew the routine, she knew what to do.


	2. Chapter 2: The Timing

The exit off the highway was just ahead. He could see it in the distance, but the line of cars blocking his way was frustrating. He glanced at his clock on the dashboard: 2:28. He was supposed to be at Jack's house at 2:30 for the finishing touches, but there was no way he would get there on time. He mashed the button on his phone and dialed Jack's number.

"Hey Jack, I'm going to be late. I'm stuck in traffic."  
"Will, you should have left hours ago."  
"Next time I propose, I'll remember," he joked. "I'll be there by 2:45."

He hung up the phone and squeezed forward in the lane. He felt for the ring in his front pocket, satisfied that the box was still there.

She was surprised when Anamaria called her. It was a Saturday and he had gone out. He had said he was meeting with an old co-worker downtown and wouldn't be back until late.

"Hey there, Liz. It's been a while since we got the crew together. Why don't you come over to Jack's? He just got the newest expansion for Rocket League. Bet you haven't tried it yet."

"No, I haven't. But it'll take me a little while to get there with the traffic. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'm still getting ready too. Meet there at 4?"

"Sure. I'll see you then."

She hung up the phone and went to pick an outfit. It had been a while since she had met with the group, so she wasn't going to go in her usual sweatpants and t-shirt.

He sped down the roads, going slightly faster than he should have. But he was in a hurry. It was already 2:50 and he still wasn't at Jack's house. The traffic had followed him off the highway and onto the streets. There was a big festival happening in town today, so the streets were closed off and the detours were cutting into his route.

He saw the light turn yellow, but he was moving too fast. The light had already turned red when he slammed down on his brakes. The momentum carried his car forward into the moving traffic, colliding with a car moving perpendicular to his path. The screeching of tires and the smell of gasoline were the last things he noticed before he fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3: The Rush

She got to Jack's house at 4:10. It had taken her a while to find a parking spot because of the festival, but she had gotten lucky to arrive as someone was leaving their space. There had been a very long detour around one of the busier intersections. The warning sign had blinked a solemn message: ACCIDENT AHEAD, PLEASE USE ALT ROUTE.

She walked up the path to the front door and rang the doorbell and a frantic Jack opened the door. When he saw her standing there, his face fell.

"Oh, uhh. Give me a moment. Wait here for a bit?"

"Okay."

She frowned as he shut the door again. It's possible that Anamaria hadn't warned him she was coming, but his reaction was saddening. She hadn't realized how unwelcome she was.

The door cracked open again and this time it was Anamaria standing there.

"Come on in. Jack's living room is a bit of a mess, so he said we should use the spare bedroom upstairs to play. Sorry about that, he just didn't want you to see the mess."

"That's alright. I understand. I wouldn't want anyone seeing my house a mess either. Is Angelica here?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs setting up the console."

Anamaria led the way up the stairs to the spare room where Angelica was just starting up the game.

"Hi! It's been a long time since I last saw you."

Angelica hugged her tightly, a smile plastered on her face.

"Sorry for dropping in without warning. Anamaria said the group was meeting, so I came without calling first."

"Oh, don't worry about it. You just got here a little earlier than we expected so Jack hadn't had time to clean up yet," Angelica said, "Here, take a controller and have a seat anywhere."

They ended up sitting in a row on the bed, facing the tv. While the game booted up, Angelica and Anamaria chatted about little things, making polite conversation. She just sat there and listened to their chatter, wondering a bit whether she should have refused the invitation.


	4. Chapter 4: The Moment

_Slightly longer chapter this week._

* * *

When it turned 5 Angelica said she had a few things to take care of downstairs and left the room, leaving them with the game to continue playing. Anamaria started another game immediately, preventing her from saying anything. She had actually gotten a bit bored a while back, but hadn't wanted to be the one to say stop.

"Anamaria, have I done something?"

"What? No. Why would you think that?" Anamaria's voice was tinged with a bit of panic as she answered.

"Everyone seems to be avoiding me. Jack didn't even seem like he wanted me to come inside."

"I promise it's not anything you've done," Anamaria said, pausing the game and turning towards her. "Actually, I have to ask you something. Have you heard from Will at all?"

"Will? He left earlier today saying he was going to meet an old co-worker somewhere downtown. He's probably stuck in traffic on the way back by now." She pulled out her phone to check for messages, just in case. "Nothing from him since he left. Why?"

Anamaria crinkled her eyebrows, her face wrinkled in concentration. Her face smoothed out as she came to a decision. "I have to tell you something. I promised not to tell, but I think we all know this can't keep going. The reason I called you over today was because Will was going to propose. We have everything set up in the living room, but he never showed up. He was supposed to be here 3 hours ago. Jack's been trying to call him, but we haven't heard from him."

She frowned and pulled her phone out again. This time, she dialed his number and waited as it rang. And rang. And rang. When the automated message of the voicemail started, she hung up. "He didn't pick up. You don't think something happened to him?"

She thought back to her route and that flashing message board: ACCIDENT AHEAD, PLEASE USE ALT ROUTE.

"Oh, god. There was a sign on my way here about an accident. I had to take an extra detour because they closed off the intersection. What if he was there?"

Anamaria's eyes flashed with worry. She dropped the controller and started jogging down the stairs. "Jack! Angelica! Where's the nearest hospital?"

Angelica came out of the kitchen, oven mitts on her hands. "Hospital? Did something happen? Should I phone 911?"

Anamaria quickly explained the situation and Angelica rushed back into the kitchen. She returned with car keys and rushed to the hallway to find her purse. Anamaria followed her, grabbing her own purse out of the living room.

She had finally made her way down the stairs to see her two friends rushing around. Her mind was locked on the same thought running over and over. ACCIDENT. ACCIDENT. ACCIDENT. She hadn't even thought twice when she saw the sign. It wasn't possible. These kinds of things happened to other people. It couldn't happen to her. To him.

"Angelica, who's car are we taking?" Anamaria called out.

"We're taking The Pearl. It's parked in the driveway," Angelica called from the front door.

Anamaria and Angelica bundled her into Jack's car as Jack rushed out of the house in his slippers, barely stopping to lock the door behind him. He grabbed the car keys from Angelica as he slid into the driver's seat. A couple glances to the street behind him and he was backing out of the driveway and they were on their way.

The silence in the car was deafening. The engine's roar was the only noise they heard as Jack kept a steady pace towards the hospital. She stared at the crossbones hanging on the rearview mirror, watching them swing back and forth as the car moved. Her thoughts had finally moved forward and now were racing. Hoping it wasn't true. Wondering how to find him. Wanting to hold him. Wanting to be held by him. Wanting to cry. Worried about the future. Was there even a future left? Was he okay? What had happened? Wanting to see him. Realizing she had loved him. Realizing she still loved him.

Was it too late? Had she realized too late? The car couldn't move fast enough.


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning

By the time The Pearl pulled into the hospital parking lot it had grown dark outside. They couldn't get out of the car fast enough and tumbled out from their seats. Angelica was the first to the door, impatiently waiting for the sensors to slide the doors open. Inside, it was a flurry of movement with patients being brought in on stretchers and nurses running between stations with medical supplies in their hands.

"Excuse me, we're looking for someone who might have been brought in this afternoon. His name is Will Turner. We think he might have been in a car crash?"

The nurse looked up from her computer screen.

"This afternoon? Let me check the logs," the nurse said, typing on her keyboard. "Are you sure he was brought here?"

"This is the closest hospital. We haven't received any word, so we assumed he was here."

"William Turner, was it? He was brought in this afternoon around 3. He's currently still in intensive care. He had no emergency contact information on file, so we didn't have anyone to call. Are one of you a family member?"

"This is his girlfriend," Anamaria said, pushing her towards the counter.

"Unfortunately only family members are allowed in the intensive care unit. If you want, I can add your names to the contact information and we can update you as soon as anything happens."

She nodded, but found she couldn't speak. Angelica took over, reciting the required information to the nurse while Jack led her to the plastic chairs in the waiting room.

Everything was falsely white, the laminated tiles reflecting the fluorescent lights. There were other groups of people huddled in the room, keeping to themselves. Some were sitting stone-faced while others cried silently into each other's shoulders.

"The nurse said someone will page us if there's any change in his condition." Angelica sat down next to Jack, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Will's strong; he'll be alright," Jack said, mostly to himself.

 _"Will! Come back!" she cried, chasing after him along the dirt road. "Do you really have to go so soon?"_

 _"Miss Elizabeth, it wouldn't be right for you to be seen with me. Besides, don't you have piano lessons soon?"_

 _"I told you, just call me Elizabeth. And my teacher won't mind if I'm a little late."_

 _"No, I shouldn't keep you."_

 _"Fine, I'll walk back to your place with you."_

They had been children when they met, running around on the schoolyard. He had felt inferior to her because she was the mayor's daughter and he was the adopted son of a blacksmith. But she hadn't cared about statuses, and they got along splendidly. They had practically spent their entire lives together, going to the same high school, attending colleges in the same city, and finally moving in together.

What would she do if she lost him?


	6. Chapter 6: The Awakening

It was 5 in the morning when a nurse gently shook her awake. She blinked wearily, her eyes finding it hard to focus in the dimly lit waiting room. The nurses had lowered the lights now that most of the guests had fallen asleep.

"I'm just here to tell you he's been released from intensive care. If you want, you can see him during regular visitor hours. He's in room 203."

She nodded, still groggy and aching from falling asleep crookedly on the hard plastic chairs. She stretched her back, trying to relieve some of the tension in her shoulders.

"When do visiting hours start?"

"We open up at 11. You might as well go back to sleep if you can."

She nodded again, already starting to doze off. Her tired body pulled her back into unconsciousness.

She woke again to Angelica's voice.

"What do we tell her? We can't let her see him like this."

"Well, we can't exactly tell her to stay away, can we?" Jack said.

"It would break her heart if she saw him now," Angelica replied.

"What's wrong?" she asked, startling the whispering pair.

Angelica whipped her head around. "Did you just wake up? Are you hungry? We should probably get food. I'm sure there's something nearby we can just swing through."

"Angelica, don't try to hide it from me. Did something happen to him?"

Angelica's face fell. "He was hit pretty hard. Torn up a bit and slammed his head," Angelica began, "And he's a bit confused right now."

"What do you mean by confused?" she asked, dread seeping into her stomach.

"He can't remember anyone," Jack said, taking over the explanation. "The doctor's said he has amnesia because of how hard the impact was."

"I need to see him. He won't have forgotten me; he can't have."

She got up from her seat and stumbled her way towards the elevator. Angelica reached out to stop her, but she yanked herself away and continued on her path.

Anamaria, waking up at that moment, was confused by what was happening.

Angelica hurriedly explained the situation as they all clambered into the elevator. It seemed to take an eternity to reach the second floor.


	7. Chapter 7: The Opening

Been busy moving and starting a new job. Sorry for the wait!

* * *

She burst out of the elevator, walking briskly down the hallway. Her eyes scanned the doors until she reached 203. There, she paused, her hand outstretched towards the door handle. Behind her, Angelica and Jack shared a look. Anamaria reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to go in now."

"Yes, I do. I have to know."

She pushed the door open and walked in. She didn't know what she had expected, but to find him propped up in a hospital bed covered in bandages was not it. She knew it had been a serious accident, but she had still been silently hoping he would be fine.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hello. Umm, this is a bit awkward, but I seem to have lost my memory. If you don't mind, could you introduce yourself to me?"

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"I'm your girlfriend, Elizabeth."

"Oh, wow."

"How are you feeling?"

"Uhh, besides the memory thing I'm feeling pretty good. Probably all the morphine, but I'm not in pain."

"That's good."

The silence filled the room, choking her as she stood in the doorway. She could feel the tears threatening to fall again, but she didn't want him to see.

"I think I'm going to go," she said, backing out from the room.

"Sorry."

He propped himself up in the bed as best he could. His head felt a bit like it was floating, but he suspected the painkillers were the reason for that. According to the doctors, he was lucky to be alive considering the force at which his car was hit. There would be a huge bill along with all of this, but he couldn't remember if he had any money. He raised his head at the sound of the door opening.

Standing in the doorway was an angel. That was the only way to describe her despite her obviously unkempt state. Her hair was in disarray, as though she had just woken up, but somehow it looked beautiful on her.

"Hi," she said.

Even her voice was angelic, and he was a bit sad he couldn't remember who she was.

"Hello. Umm, this is a bit awkward, but I seem to have lost my memory. If you don't mind, could you introduce yourself to me?"

"I'm your girlfriend, Elizabeth."

"Oh, wow."

Thoughts were flying through his head rapid pace. Where had they met? How long had they been together? What did she like to do? Was she still in love with him? Had he been in love with her? He crinkled his forehead in frustration.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Uhh, besides the memory thing I'm feeling pretty good. Probably all the morphine, but I'm not in pain, he said.

"That's good."

He was trying desperately to recall even a bit about this girl, but his mind wouldn't cooperate.

"I think I'm going to go," she said, backing out from the room.

He could see her eyes glistening and knew she was about to cry. He didn't want her to be sad, but he didn't know what to say to make it better.

"Sorry," he said as the door slide shut.


	8. Chapter 8: The Ache

She rushed down the hall, ignoring her friends who called out to her. With tears blurring her vision, she pushed open a door and collapsed at the top of the stairwell. Alone in the silence, she sobbed, wishing to be anywhere but here. She had hoped he would regain his memories once he saw her, or at least spark some kind of recognition. But his response was nothing like that.

She missed him, missed him so much more than she ever imagined possible. This was nothing like missing him when she went to see her parents for a week. This was nothing like when he had to take a two week business trip across the ocean. This time, there was no home to return to.

The door opened softly behind her.

"Can I sit with you?" Anamaria asked.

She nodded and they sat together in silence.

She washed her face in the hospital bathroom, the cold water shocking her skin. Her eyes were still red-rimmed, but looked less puffy than they had in the stairwell. When she had made her way back to the waiting room, Angelica rushed forward and threw her arms around her.

"You ran off so fast you scared me. Are you okay?"

She nodded again, not trusting her voice.

"He wants to see you again, but only when you're ready," Jack said.

"Let's get you home so you can freshen up," Angelica said, taking her by the arm.

They took The Pearl back to Jack's place.

"Are you fine driving yourself home?" Angelica asked.

She nodded, taking her keys out of her purse and walking down the street towards her car.

"Call us when you get home!" Angelica called out after her.

She didn't remember the drive back to the apartment. When she became aware of her surroundings, she was already standing inside the apartment. She floated into the bedroom, dropping her things on the ground as she went. Remembering Angelica's words, she picked up her phone and sent a text to the group. She dropped it again and headed for the bath.

She sat on the bathroom tiles while she waited for the tub to fill. The sound of the water rushing out of the faucet was the only thing she noticed. She vaguely remembered turning off the tap before she sank into the water.

It was slightly hot, but her mind was too numb to care.


	9. Chapter 9: The Space

She woke when she heard her phone ringing. The water had long since gone cold and she shivered as she got out and grabbed a towel from the rack. She grabbed her phone from the floor just as it went silent. On her screen she read that she had missed 10 text messages and 5 calls. All of them were from Angelica.

She sighed and called back. Angelica picked up on the first ring.

"Is everything okay? I hadn't heard from you in a few hours and I got worried."

She turned to look at the clock and realized it had been 4 hours since she'd gotten in the bath.

"Sorry, I fell asleep in the bath."

"At least you're alright. Do you need someone there? Or do you want to come here? We have a spare room."

She looked around at the room. Wasn't she already home? Why would she need to go to Angelica's place? Then she realized what Angelica was trying to say.

"Don't worry, I'm fine where I am."

And she was. Here she could pretend nothing had happened. Everything looked how he had left it. His worn shirts piled on his chair instead of in the laundry basket. His socks scattered by his desk where he rolled them off while he sat. His laptop all set up on his table, ready for him. It was just an ordinary day and he would be home soon.

"...with you when you're ready, but take as much time as you need."

She pulled her mind back to the conversation, missing most of what Angelica had said.

"Sure."

"Alright, try to get some sleep, in bed this time."

She hit the red end call button and tossed the phone on the bed while flopping down beside it. She lay awake on the bed, staring at the ceiling, until the morning rays appeared through the blinds.


End file.
